Insatiable Hunger
by 3rdDegreeBurns
Summary: My hunger knows no end. It is insatiable. made to devour any and all humans who cross my path. But Why. What makes me do this? I vaguely remember a time without the hunger. and i wonder what bought it about. What makes me a monster? POLL CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

It's a Terrible Hunger. A horrifying longing to consume the flesh of any human that enters my gaze.  
It gnaws at me constantly, Driving me to devour living flesh.  
My claws glint wickedly as I raise them above a cowering boy.  
He paralysed by fear, too scared to run  
_'Hunger… so hungry….. must eat…..flesh.'_  
But Why?  
Why?  
That one word brings Clarity to my dulled mind.  
Why do I do this. Tear, eat and kill.  
Why am I like this? Was I not something more, years ago?  
Memories of a time before the hunger begin to enter my mind, but quickly disappear again.  
But the knowledge is clear. I was not always like this.  
Clutching my claws to my face (mask), I begin to stumble back, and tear at my face.  
The boy is startled into action by my sudden movements, and runs off.  
Good for him.  
My skin begins to grow uncomfortably hot, and fur begins to fall off in clumps, and I howl at the sky.  
My mask falls off my face and the Bone spikes on my back begin to slide back into flesh, before my entire body seems to shrink in size.  
My howls turn into agonizing screams as the heat turns into pain.  
I begin to stumble through the trees, with no clear destination, only heading towards the cliffs.  
I need somewhere safe to lay and lick my wounds.  
Reaching the edge of the Forest, I stumble out and falling to the ground, landing on hands and knees, before fully collapsing in a heap.  
"What the hel…." A voice speaks out. It sounds female, and it's accompanied by the sound of running feet.  
"Where'd he come from?" another voice asks. "There's nothing out their but Grimm. It must be a miracle that he survived"  
"Who cares. We can ask him later." Another adds in. " We need to get him to safety now."  
"Ok team" a young voice chimes out. "Commence move number #54, Glyph Stretcher."  
"Ruby, I told you that was a stupid name" the second voice rings out again.  
"Just do it, Ice queen" the first voice shuts the second down.  
At that, my body begins to float, and, with the pain finally gone, I drop into an uneasy slumber.

**A/N: So here I am, with the beginning to yet another story.  
Please review and tell me what you think of it, even though it was incredibly short(**it is an intro after all**). Knowing what you all think will be a great help on what I should stick with, and what I should avoid.  
Thanks.**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking this story will now be mainly written in 3****rd****person, with the exception of a few parts.  
I'll give it a go with this chapter, and see how it works out.  
(Bigger A/N at the bottom)**

Ruby rose stared at the rough, scarred, comatose, but otherwise, unharmed, teenage boy lying in the hospital bed before her.  
Hair as Black as a ravens wings fell into a fringe that flowed across his face, obscuring one of his closed eyes and a large portion of his face.  
Hundreds of thoughts swirled through her head, each flying at a million miles an hour, but only one stood out from the others.  
"_Where did he come from?_" Out in the emerald forest, there was nothing but the creatures of Grimm, who did not take kindly to the race of men, and then this…. Boy just stumbled out of it.  
There should have been no way he could of survived in that forest, but here he was, lying on a bed before, bearing the scars of unknown battles.  
"Sis?" Yang's voice rang through the hospital gloom "There you are. We were wondering where you had gone"  
"Yeah, sorry for leaving so suddenly" Ruby apologised. "I don't know why, but I got the sudden urge to come look at him. It's really weird, but I feel as if he's going to be awake any second now."  
"Ruby, I don't want to sound cruel, but he's been in this state for almost four weeks now, and he's had all the best aura healers and surgeons swarming over him for this entire time," Yang softly spoke to Ruby. "If he was going to wake up, it would have happened a while ago."  
"I guess you're right" Ruby sighed in frustration. "There's just something about him that I cant explain."  
"Mysterious?" supplied Yang. "He's mysterious. He came appeared out of no-where in a  
Grimm-infested forest. If that doesn't spark your curiosity, I don't know what will, but then there was what happened on our way back."  
"On our way back?" questioned Ruby "Are you talking about the run in with the Beowulf's?"  
"Yeah, we were jumped by them and Weiss stupidly dropped him right in the middle of the pack, but they all ignored him and came for us."  
"Yeah, it was like he didn't even exist for them."  
"That's exactly how it looked." Yang agreed. "I'm sorry Ruby if you thought I sounded cruel before. I just don't want to see you get attached to someone who might die within the next week"  
"I understand Yang, but I'm not going to give up on him, even if I don't even know him."  
"then at least come have some lunch Ruby, you'll starve yourself, and then you'll never grow."  
"Hey! I drink milk, I'll be fine!" Ruby said unconvincingly.  
Yang laughed, before patting Ruby on the back and beginning to head towards the door.  
"I'll save you a seat then" she called back, before opening the door and leaving.  
Ruby sighed in annoyance before beginning to pick up her things and putting them in her bag.  
Picking it up, she took one more step forward to get a look at the mysterious Boy, before gasping in shack and dropping her bag.  
She stared at him,  
and a solitary gold eye stared back at her.

**Ok, so first off, I want to apologise for my lack of updates lately, on all my stories, not just this one, and secondly, I wanted to ask how this chapter went.  
I found it difficult to get back into the swing of writing, as school has been getting in the way, and, consequently, I feel as if this chapter may have seemed…..forced?  
…..I don't know. Writers block and time-management issues are both extremely annoying.  
Anyway, feel free to review and tell me what you think so far, and, if you feel the urge, PM me any ideas you may want to see put in this story.I write for you people, after all, and I like to have the ability to accommodate what you all want in a story.  
Well, enough of that.  
Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a pleasant day, wherever you may be in this wide world.  
-3****rd****DegreeBurns**

***Edit: Its at this time that i realise something vitally important...  
I don't even have a name for this guy. I think i'll leave it up to you all.  
PM me if you have aqny suggestions.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! Another Chapter  
To the anonymous reviewer, thanks for your review, and I plan on lengthening the chapter, so don't worry, they'll get longer.  
Also,  
After numerous hours of thinking, half a dozen random name generators, and some input from friends, I have finally gotten a name for this mysterious character.**

**What? You thought I'd tell you here?  
…Nope. Read on to find out. **

The Golden Eyed boy stared at Ruby, and she stared back, neither of them making a sound.  
Ruby cocked her head to the side, as if showing her curiosity and the boy mimicked her.  
She gasped as his fringe fell forward to reveal his other eye, which was a dark, bloody red.  
With the spell of silence gone, the boy began to struggle, tearing at the imprisoning sheets and blankets that held him to the hospital bed.  
His nostrils flared and his pupils dilated, making him seem down-right mad.  
Frightened by the sight before her, Ruby stumbled backwards and fell, creating quite a loud noise when she bumped into a metal cabinet behind her. A cry of alarm issued from her mouth, and the door was slammed open by a doctor.  
"Miss Rose, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked.  
She nodded, but didn't take her eyes of the boy in front of her.  
"The patient is awake? Excellent, this is excellent." Exclaimed the doctor enthusiastically.  
"Calm down young man, You're safe and well" he reassured, approaching the boy.  
The words seemed to reach him, and his struggling slowed down before ceasing completely .  
"Can you speak? Do you know your name?" The doctor asked him.  
The boy opened his mouth, as if to speak, before stopping with a puzzled expression on his face.  
He tried again, and this time, words, barely audible, but still words, flowed out of his mouth.  
"What's going on?", he asked, his voice dim.  
"You've just emerged from a three week coma. Can you tell me your name?"  
"My…name?" The boy questioned. "I don't know…. I can't remember. I can't remember anything."  
"That's ok, don't push yourself." The doctor said, "It'll all come back to you in time"  
"Ok" the boy accepted simply. He looked around again, before focusing back on Ruby.  
"Ah, miss rose" the doctor called, "Please come over here and say hello to the patient."  
Ruby hesitantly approached the bed, her usually bubbly, almost childish, personality replaced with a more shy, more reserved one.  
"Hi" she said quietly. "I'm Ruby Rose"  
"Hello" the boy spoke up, louder than before. "I would tell you my name, but I don't know it myself."  
Ruby chuckled, and the atmosphere In the room lightened up considerably.  
"So where am I?" The boy asked, curiosity etched into his face.  
"You mean you don't know?" she gasped. He frowned at that.  
"Ruby, I'm an amnesiac. I don't know a lot of things"  
"Oh….. Right, sorry" she said apologetically. His face broke into a grin, showing that he was teasing.  
"Ruby, I'm joking, it's ok." She brightened up, before getting annoyed.  
"You said you have amnesia, so why do you know how to tease" she pouted.  
"I have no memories, like, at all." He explained. "I know how to read, write, and speak, along with all the basic stuff, but…yeah"  
"Oh, that makes sense, I guess" she muttered.  
"So, where am I actually?" he asked again.  
"You're at Beacon academy, a school that trains people to fight monsters."  
"And you're a student here?" he asked disbelievingly.  
"Yes, I am." She said exasperatedly, "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" he said. "Well, how did you get here?"  
"Well, it all started when I applied for signal academy" she began.  
They talked for the better part of 2 hours, and ruby explained everything about the beacon, and the world outside.  
"SO you're training to be a huntress?" he asked, and ruby nodded. "So a male going for the same goal would be a Hunter? Right?" once again she nodded.  
The boy cast his eyes around the room taking it in before locking onto a set of tattered grey clothing.  
"Well, I suppose, if I'm not going to remember my real one anytime soon, I'll need a name."  
"Do you have one in mind?" Ruby asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I do actually."  
"What is it?"  
"how does 'Hunter Grey' sound?"

**Whew, that's that chapter done.  
I don't have any comments for here, so I'll just end it.  
Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review telling me what you think so far.  
Cya  
3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	4. Chapter 4

**-EDIT- Poll is now avaliable on my profile.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates on this story.  
Personal life and Bright Shadows has taken up most of my time.  
you should all go and check it out and tell me what you think, I need the feedback.  
*Cough Shamlesselfpromotion Cough*  
Other than that, I have nothing else to say.  
Read on.**

"Ok, your vitals check out so you're free to go" spoke the doctor. "Just don't strain yourself."  
"I understand. I'll take it easy for a few days" Hunter responded.  
"A few WEEKS young man." The doctor spoke sternly. "The human body is a delicate thing, and whatever happened to you disrupted it majorly. Espeacially since you woke up 4 hours ago."  
"Ok Doc, ok. I'll take easy for the next few weeks then."  
"Good"  
The newly named Hunter Grey backed away from the Doctor checking him out and headed towards Ruby.  
"How'd it go" she asked.  
"Doc says I'm all good, and I just need to take it easy for the next few weeks."  
She chuckled lightly. "You're in beacon now. There is no 'taking it lightly' here."  
The two of them shared a laugh as they exited the Prison that it a hospital.  
"Where are we off to now?" Hunter asked curiously.  
"Well, its 5:45 pm now, so dinner starts in 15 minutes. We might as well head there." She answered, before pinching her nose. "Ugh, but not before you take a shower, and I get you some new clothes."  
"Hey, I can't be that bad." Hunter complained, before sniffing under his right armpit, blanching at the smell. "Ok, maybe I can."  
Ruby began to lead Hunter through the twisting corridors of the school before ending it at an open doorway.  
"These are the male showers" she explained. "You shower, and I'll get you some new clothes."  
"Right" hunter spoke whilst glancing down at his considerably tattered shirt. "Definitely going to need that"  
"Ok. I'll be back in about 10, and then we'll go for dinner"  
"Ok, bye"  
his words probably didn't reach her, because the moment she finished speaking, she disappeared in a puff of rose petals.  
Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked into the shower room to clean up.

"Hunter, I'm back" Ruby called into the Shower rooms.  
"I can hear that" Hunter spoke from inside the room. "Just place the Clothes in the changing section of the room. I'm the only one in here."  
With her cheeks tinted pink, Ruby dashed in and out, laying the clothes haphazardly on a bench.  
a few minutes later, Hunter Emerged in a male Beacon Academy uniform, his tattered jacket slung over his shoulder.  
His pants, shirt, and all other articles of clothing that had been with him when he was found were nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's your other stuff?" Ruby asked  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to Miss Rose" he replied, pulling the Grey jacket on over his uniform.  
Ruby just rolled her eyes and began to lead the way to dining hall.  
Once they arrived, Ruby pulled him over to a line by a wall and showed him the automated food service line, and how it worked.  
As he stared out over the mass of food on display, the meat section caught his eye, and a massive wave of Hunger rolled through him. He felt dizzy and lightheaded.  
His stomach complained loudly, and several students turned to look at him.  
The sensation passed as quickly as it had come, and he waved an apology at them.  
"Are you ok?" Ruby questioned, and Hunter took a moment to respond.  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just felt a little…. Off."  
"You'll be ok. You were probably just hungry, that's all."  
"Yeah, you could say something like that." Hunter replied.  
As they passed through the meat section, Hunter pulled several rare steaks onto his plate.  
"What?" he asked ruby in response to the weird looks h was getting from here. "Apparently I like meat."  
Ruby was satisfied with that answer.  
Leading him over to a table full of people, she sat down and gestured for him to do the same.  
"Ruby, where were you. You missed lunch and all of our afternoon classes." A girl with white hair scolded Ruby, whilst a blonde haired girl was eyeing me curiously.  
"Ruby, is this who I think it is?" she asked, ignoring the white girl.  
"Yep. He woke up just after you left." She answered. "Team RWBY, meet Hunter Grey. Hunter, meet Yang, Blaike, and Weiss"  
"Hi. Thanks for saving me." Hunter spoke.  
The Blonde, now known as yang, gave a cheery wave, and Blaike nodded to him. Weiss down right ignored him.  
"Are you going to eat all of that?" Yang questioned.  
"I sure hope so" Hunter grinned, before digging in like a starved animal.

Hunter sighed and rubbed his stomach contently.  
"That was nice" he noted, before realising that all three of the girls were staring at him.  
"What, is there something on my face"  
Ruby gaped in shock as Yang began to speak.  
"How did you fit that all in? You ate 4 lamb tenderloins, 3 Lamb Chops, 8 lamb cutlets, a rack of barbecue beef ribs, 12 mint and garlic sausages, 5 clumps of broccoli, 3 servings of mashed potato, 4 roast pumpkin pieces, a whole corn cob, an entire bag of peas, half an iceberg lettuce and an entire cucumber…just…How?"  
"Mad Skillz?"  
"Disgusting" Weiss muttered.  
"Princess, you only find that disgusting because half of the things he at this meal would have made you fatter than an exercise ball and you know it" Yang goaded Weiss.  
"Why you little brat. You take that back this instant" Weiss shot back.  
"Guys, there's no need to fight. We're supposed to be a team now."  
"Let's just go to our dorm now" Weiss muttered, turning away from her team.  
"Ok" the remainder of the team agreed instantly, and In a flash, they were up and off.  
"Bye Hunter, I'll see you tomorrow"  
Hunter raised his hand in farewell before realising something.  
"WAIT, where am I supposed to sleep?" he called out desperately.  
But it was already too late.

**Ok, so that's that chapter done. I don't know about you all, but I enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write.  
For the first time, I'll be doing pairing between my OC and a character of your choosing.  
There will be a poll going up in about a weeks' time, but I first ask you all to review or PM me a Character that you would like to see paired with Hunter. No Guys sorry, I don't do Yaoi.  
I'm open to any female character you can name, so please, let me know what you guys want and I'll see what I can do.  
Outside of that, thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review or PM to let me know how I'm going. A little feedback never hurt.  
Thanks again.  
-3rdDegreeburns**

**-EDIT- Poll is now avaliable on my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone.  
Sorry about the lack of updates on my stories over the past 2 weeks.  
Exams are looming on the horizon, and are in fact, only a week away, and to top it all off, I had some computer issues, preventing me from putting new chapters up.  
So yeah, sorry about not updating.  
On other news, There's a poll on my profile about pairing (OC x ?).  
Feel free to check it out, and put in your vote.  
I figure I'll close the Poll around the end of August, so that's just under 2 months from now, so there's still plenty of time to let me know what you want.  
Thanks, and I'll let you read now.**

"Hunter grey, please remain in the cafeteria. A teacher will be down to collect you shortly"  
The loudspeaker blared this message to an all-but-empty cafeteria.  
Hunter sighed and began to pace, and before long, the sound of high heels clicking could be heard from down a corridor.  
A Blonde woman wearing a white blouse complete with a black corset and a purple cloak.  
"Mr Grey, please follow me" she instructed, and he meekly began to follow here, too intimidated to do otherwise.  
She led him up many flights of stair, around many Corners, and through several corridors before they arrived at a silver elevator, adorned with bronze cogs and gears. She hit the button next to the door.  
"That's a nice elevator door" Hunter commented as they waited for the lift to arrive.  
"Despite my insistence that it is a waste of money, professor Ozpin continues to pour hundreds of lien into having it professionally cleaned every week."  
"Professional Elevator Door Cleaning" he mused. "Is there much Business for that?"  
"What do you think?" She deadpanned as the lift pinged, signalling its arrival.  
"So it's definitely a niche market then?"  
"When the elevator arrives, move into the room quickly. It doesn't stay for very long." She instructed, completely ignoring his comment. "Once in, move quickly to the side and wait until you're spoken to."  
"Ok" Hunter responded as he stepped into the elevator.  
The doors closed and the lift began to rise.  
Smooth jazz began to play.  
Hunter just sighed.  
A few seconds later, the lift slowed and then halted completely, its doors pinging open.  
Hunter moved quickly into the room, and stood to the side, just as he was instructed.  
At a desk by a window, sat a white haired man, speaking to some sort of device.  
"No Robin, I'm not going to let you attack Vales closest military base. It was bad enough that you stole all of their landmines right out of the ground. No, I'm not letting you and your team go and take down a class 5 Grimm nest.  
No, we spoke about this. Team RMNT is needed here. I'll have a mission for you soon. Ok, right. Got it. one more thing."  
He paused for a moment. "Tell Thanos to stop asking if he can put a graveyard right next to your team cabin. It's not going to happen. Yes, I know he'll be disappointed, but he'll live, or at least, he'll do whatever he does….. you know what I mean. Goodbye Miss Strike, and say hello to Mr Scourge for me."  
After that incredibly long conversation, he put down the device and turned to face Hunter.  
"Chosen name: Hunter Grey, Estimated age: 18, Height: 5'11", Weight: 67 kg, medium build, decent physical condition. " he said. "That sound about right?"  
"I wouldn't know sir, I don't really know a lot of things these days."  
"Apparently not" he mused. "I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of this school.  
And you are a person who emerged from the most dangerous forest this side of Vytal without a scratch, physically speaking. Reports indicate that whilst unconscious, you were dropped and left for the Grimm, but the creatures, who want nothing more than to tear mankind to shreds, completely ignored you."  
"From what I've been told, that seems about right"  
"I find this curious, don't you?"  
"Yes sir"  
"You have amnesia, and as a result of that, not place to stay, no one to provide for you, nothing at all."  
"No sir"  
"I'll make you a deal. You stay here and allow us to run some tests on you. See why you're invisible to the creatures of Grimm, and I'll give you a place to live, somewhere to eat, and possibly, if you're good enough, a school to attend. And to top it all off, maybe a chance to restore your memories."  
"Done deal" Hunter agreed instantly.  
"Good" Professor Ozpin said, smiling openly for the first time. "I suppose you must be tired. Please allow me to see you to your new rooms"  
"That'd be nice sir. I don't know my way around yet." Hunter said, walking towards the elevator.  
"A moment if you will, Mr. Grey." Ozpin held out his arm. "I have a much faster way to travel."  
Ozpin beckoned hunter over and they stood on a large engraving of a cog with a circle in its centre.  
The moment Hunters foor touched the centre circle, the cog shuddered and began to rise.  
When it reached about a metre off the ground, the outside of the cog began to spin, and the cog started moving forward.  
Ozpin put his cane into a small hole, and began to move his can around as if it would steer it, and steer it, it did.  
They flew through the window and floated down into a central courtyard.  
After they landed, they moved quickly into a main building and through several corridors, some of which may have been familiar.  
No more than 5 minutes later, the disc slowed to a halt and landed outside a door.  
"This is your new room. This device will allow you to get in and out. Feel free to sleep now, as you will be given time tomorrow to furnish it."  
Ozpin spoke. "I will assign a team to guide you through the city and help you with anything you may need. Now, you have a good night."  
"You too sir" Hunter spoke as he watched Professor Ozpin float up and fly off on his disc.  
Quickly unlocking his door with the device, he moved in, closing the door behind him and falling onto the bed, fast asleep.

**I apologise if this chapter seems a little rushed.  
I've had to do a lot of things, and I really only seem to write after midnight so that probably doesn't help with anything.  
On other, nicer, notes. Once again, There's a poll on my profile, about pairings in this story. Feel free to check it out, throw in a vote.  
Outside of that, thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review or PM to let me know how I'm going with this.  
Thanks again.**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I'm back.  
Apologies for the delay. I had exams and then semester 2 head start.  
I figure this is a good time to give an update on the poll, so here it is.**

**Yang: 2**

**Blaike: 2**

**Coco: 1**

**Velvet: 2**

**Weiss: 0**

**OC: 0**

**Cinder: 1**

**Ruby: 1**

**There they are. Although they are not present on the poll, I have counted the votes for both cinder and ruby, having gotten them via requests.  
There is still plenty of time left, so get your vote in now.  
And with nothing left to say, please,  
Read on.**

Hunter woke to the bright light of the sun shining on his face. It began as mildly annoying, but soon grew to be a massive pain.  
Groaning, he heaved himself up and leant against the wall, rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.  
Everything was cloaked in shadows when he fell asleep, so he hadn't gotten a good look at the room until now.  
The room was fairly plain, its wallpaper consisting of a cream colour. The window was better, consisting of an Ebony wood frame with a pane of glass embedded into it. A small pad with a meter was beside it, and beside that was a switch. The most interesting thing in the room, however, was the little kitchen with a minibar. The kitchen was complete with a dishwasher and tap, a fridge, and an oven and stove.  
Groaning once more, Hunter pulled himself up fully and off the bed, stumbling slightly as his feet hit the floor.  
He didn't need to get dressed as he had slept in his clothes, so he just opened his door and walked in the direction of the cafeteria, his tail swing lazily behind him.

Wait? His Tail?  
Turning his head so fast he almost got whiplash, Hunter stared mutedly at his new appendage.  
it was clearly, in all senses of the word, a tail, but the fur was jet black, and it had white bone spikes protruding from it on all sides, every few inches.  
Confused, he began to think really hard, and the tail started wagging.  
"What the actual fu-"

xXXx

After eating a hurried, but never-the-less big(Huge[massive{Big enough to empty a buffet}]) breakfast, Hunter left the cafeteria feeling apprehensive about the day ahead of him.  
Today he was to go into the city and buy the gear he needed for his time at Beacon.  
He was apprehensive because, despite the fact that he knew what 'City' meant, he couldn't remember what it would look like, and that kind of scared him.  
His tail began to beat against the back of his legs, pricking them with the spikes, and he jumped, before remembering what it was.  
This was going to take some getting use to.

He rounded the corner to his dorm hall and saw four people waiting outside his dorm room door.  
The closest two were a blonde haired kid with a sword and sheath strapped to his belt, and had a white chest plate on over a black hoodie.  
The second was a red haired girl dressed in what looked to be ancient type of armour.  
The armour itself looked well cared for, but the design itself looked like it belonged to an older civilization. On her back she had a circular shield strapped on top of a sword sheath.  
Behind them was an orange haired girl who just couldn't seem to keep still.  
She seemed to ooze energetic-ness, which seemed go to against everything the boy next to her stood for.  
He had black hair with a pink highlight in his fringe, and he looked as calm as a sleeping sloth  
_'what's a sloth again?' _he asked himself.

"Are you Hunter Grey?" the blonde kid asked?  
"That's me" he responded.  
"I'm Juane Arc, and this is my Team. Team JNPR" he introduced himself. "This is Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren" he said, introducing his team mates in turn

"I'm guessing you're the team that Professor Ozpin sent to guide me around the city"  
Juane nodded his head before asking "Ready to go?"  
"Sure, I don't have anything I need to grab, so let's go."

Team JNPR began to lead the way, and they walked through several corridors before walking out into a large concreated field type area that led to the Academies dry docks.  
"Forgive me if this seems rude, but we were told you were human, not Faunus." Ren said quietly. "We don't have any problem with the Faunus, but we have a Nora"  
Who was currently trying to grab my tail, but every time she got close, it'd flick away.  
"Faunus? Person mixed with animal, right?" they nodded, excluding Nora, who kept chasing his tail  
"Ha-ha, funny story, that." Ren looked confused.  
"I was human when I fell asleep last night" now they all looked confused, excluding Nora.

"What do you mean? And why does it have bones sticking out of it. it reminds me of something" Pyrrha asked/stated.  
"I'm not sure, and I didn't have my tail last nig-" Hunter went to say, but was interrupted by something hitting his face.

A black, gauntleted, fist, to be exact.  
the force of the strike sent him flying past Nora who had stopped out of pure shock.  
Hunter flew for a few seconds before bouncing to a stop.  
"What in the actual shit was that?" he cursed.  
looking up, he saw a blurry figure approaching him.  
his vision came into focus, revealing a person wearing spiked black full plate armour, with a horned helmet complete with a mask.  
Looking behind the figure, Hunter noticed the bodies of team JNPR lying on the ground haphazardly.  
Had this mysterious assailant dealt with them all so quickly?  
The figure blurred forward and pain erupted on Hunters side as he was repeatedly kicked, before being picked up and thrown against a pillar.  
He coughed and blood flew out of his mouth.  
The Assailant grabbed him by the collar with one hand and began to punch him in the face.  
Hunters vision started to go black, and he felt himself get flung through the air once more.  
'To hell with this' he thought. 'THERES NO WAY IM GOING TO TAKE THIS LYING DOWN!'  
Actually growling, hunter pulled himself up as his vision began to return.  
The figure halted its approach, waiting for him to regain his footing before beginning to circle around him.  
Hunter focused on it as a feeling drifted into his brain, and without even fully understanding, or realising, He embraced the hunger instead of fighting it.

xXXx

The stranger took an uncertain step back as the ground around the boy began to crack from the amount of sheer power he was radiating, and a dark Aura began to seep of his body. He began to twitch, and then he was gone, concealed by his own aura. The stranger took a few steps forward, before jumping backwards as a large set of claws swung out from the aura smoke, followed by an immensely muscled, spike coved, arm, and then the rest of the beast emerged.  
The Alpha Beowulf dashed forwards in a flurry of blows, missing each one but forcing the stranger to dodge. Catching on of the paws, the stranger began to get close and slam punch after punch into the Beowulf's torso, the beast letting out injured cries after each one, before letting go and dashing out of range.  
The stranger got ready to knock the creature out if it lunged at them, but it did something unexpected.  
It stopped, and waited for them to make the first move, its head cocked, as if to show intelligence.

The stranger blurred forwards once more, this time aiming for the head of the creature, but it dodged sideways and slashed with its claws, which would have worked if the stranger wasn't wearing armour.  
"Give up monster; you have no hope of winning" the stranger said in a genderless voice.  
The Beowulf howled at the stranger, before lunging again.

"Fine then. Prepare t-" the stranger went to say as the Beowulf flew forward.  
Straight into an Aura enhanced strike from a green and grey cane.

"Oz, What the hell" the stranger said, taking of their helmet revealing themselves to be a female with crimson hair. "I was about to say something awesome. "

"go ahead and say it then" Ozpin said.

"I'm not going to say it now, he's unconscious"

"It might make you feel better"

"No, it'll make me feel stupid"

"I'm the only other person here, since you knocked out team JNPR. If it helps, I'll cover my ears."

"Shut up Ozpin"

"Ok"

"Whats going on here?" a voice questioned.  
Both Ozpin and the stranger turned to see Pyrrha limping towards them.

"Oh, sorry about knocking you out, but I couldn't let you or your team interfere."

"Interfere with what? Who are you even?" Pyrrha asked angrily.

"I'm Robin Strike, leader of Team RMNT, but you can just call me War"

**Ok, that's that chapter.  
Once again, sorry for the delay, I've had to do a lot of stuff lately. Exams and semester 2 head start suck.**

**Ok, I'm faced with a choice here.  
I can either have hunter keep the tail, or not have it, permanently. So I'm putting the choice to you, Oh reader. It wont be a poll, so just review a yes or a no(Yes meaning keep it, and no meaning don't keep it), and don't forget to leave a few comments telling me how I did.**

**Moving on to the next bit of business.  
The poll is still up, and will be until the end of August, so don't hesitate to leave you vote on who you want Hunter to be paired with.**

**Other than all that, I have nothing else to say, so I'll wrap up.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop me a review or PM to let me know how I'm going with this, or even if you just want to chat. I'm a sociable person.  
Thanks again.**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've haven't really got much to say here, other than the poll results so far.**

**Yang: 4**

**Velvet: 3**

**Blaike: 2**

**Cinder: 2**

**Ruby: 2**

**Coco: 1**

**OC: 1**

**Weiss: 0 (unsurprisingly)**

******There will be a bigger AN at the bottom, like always.  
Anyway, read on.**

Hunter groaned, because, for the second time in two days, he woke to the feeling of hospital sheets beneath him. It was getting to be mildly frustrating.

His tail was being flattened underneath him and its spikes we digging in to his back, so he shifted a little, unknowingly alerting a watcher.

"Hey Hun. Glad to see your awake" a soft, sultry voice said from somewhere beside the bed.  
"ugh" Hunter groaned again. "I feel like shit"  
"You should. You just fought Robin strike, undefeated champion of beacon academy." She explained, "It wasn't a fight you could win."

Finally opening his eyes, hunter saw who was speaking.  
A woman wearing a green tunic with grey runic trimming, and grey jeans trimmed with green runes sat in the chair beside the hospital bed.  
She had green/grey eyes, black hair, and a well-proportioned, hourglass figure, and the smirk that she wore on her face said she knew and abused it.

"Did she knock me out with that one punch?" He asked. He had no memories of a long battle.  
"You don't remember?" her voice lost its sultry tone to one of surprise.  
"Nope. All I remember is getting punched." He responded. "What happened?"  
"that's not really my topic to speak about" she shied away from the question.

An awkward silence reigned for a small while after that.

"Who are you" Hunter asked finally.  
"I'm Natasha Blight, member of team RMNT. My team leader will be along sometime soon to apologise and talk about what happened. Until then, don't move." She explained.

"Ok" Hunter said, more than a little confused about what had just happened.  
Natasha walked away, deliberately putting a little swing to her hips to embarrass the young teenager.

Hunter blushed when he saw this, and put his head back down on his pillow.  
When he attempted to shift his arms behind his head, he felt his wrists move, and then stop.  
Looking down, he saw that his hands were bound by some serious looking handcuffs that restricted his movement, and further down, he noticed that the same type of cuffs were attached to his ankles as well. Huffing in frustration, he began to listen hoping to hear something that would help him figure out what was happening when the sounds of yelling filled the area.

"OF ALL THE IRRISPONSIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE OZPIN, THIS IS THE WORST."  
"Glynda, calm down, I can explain."  
"NO OZPIN, YOU BOUGHT A MONSTER INTO THE SCHOOL. A CREATURE OF GRIMM DISGUISED AS A HUMAN. YOU'VE PUT EVERYONE AT RISK, AND FAILED TO DEAL WITH THE CREATURE AFTER IT ATTACKED OUR TOP STUDENT."  
"Glynda, you're not listening."  
"IF YOU DON'T DEAL WITH IT, I WILL. I WILL NOT HAVE THE STUDENTS AT RISK."  
"THAT IS ENOUGH GLYNDA"

That final shout ended the argument.  
The door at the end of the room opened, and in walked professor Ozpin and the Blonde teacher from the other day.

"Mr. Grey, how are you feeling right now?" Ozpin asked.  
"A little confused. What happened? Why am I chained to the bed?"  
"Ah, an interesting question." He said. "to put it simply, and in the way that we understand it as well, it appears you possess the ability to turn into a creature of Grimm, which goes a long way to account for why you do not interest them, and the black aura you exhibited yesterday."  
"Ok" hunter accepted this without complaint. "But why am I chained to the bed?"  
"My assistant here thought it best to contain you. She thinks you are a danger to the other students. Are you?"  
"No sir"  
"Good"  
"What now sir, do I just go back to my dorm room?"  
"No, actually, it is 6am in the morning. Your fight with Miss Strike occurred yesterday." He added, seeing Hunters confused look. "I will assign another team to show you around the city. Team JNPR are still recovering. Be ready by 9am."  
He then turned to the other teacher, now known as professor Goodwitch.  
"You may unlock him now. I will meet you in my office. We have a few things to discuss."

He then turned on his heel and walked out.

Goodwitch draw out a wand –type object and waved it, and the cuffs holding Hunter in place released and they fell to the floor.  
She then looked him in the eyes and spoke, her voice low and venomous.  
"Proffessor Ozpin trusts you, and I trust him. He believes you are human, and I am inclined to side with him, no matter how stupid it may seem, because he is notorious for being right.  
However, make no mistake. If you harm another student outside of sparing matches, or if you are caught doing anything suspicious, I will kill you myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am. Crystal"

"Good" she snarled, before walking out.

Hunter whistled, and then laid his head back down, hoping to get a little more sleep.

**xXXx**

"Oi, wake up" a sharp voice broke through the barrier of sleep easily.  
"Whazzat? 'll fight ya'" Hunter woke up swinging.

Actually stopping, he noticed that a Woman dressed in a tight fitting leather jacket sat cross-legged on the end of his bed.  
A metal backpack sat on the ground beside her.

"Are you Robin?" Hunter asked. She looked at him as if he was an idiot.  
"Yes. I'm Robin strike, Leader of team RMNT." She responded. "I'm sorry for beating you. Ozpin asked me to test you to see if you possessed the skills to attend Beacon. I may have taken it a little too far."  
"Well, I can't remember the beating you gave me, so it doesn't embarrass me. No harm done, I guess?"  
She chuckled at that. "I like you. If you ever need help with training, just stop by my dorm room. I'll be happy to help"  
"Thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to take you up on it."  
"Cool. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you some other time. Goodbye for now."  
"Goodbye" Hunter bid her fair-well.

With that, she left.  
Laying hi head down on his pillow once more, hunter opened his ears, listening for anything interesting.  
Faint words reached his ears.

"So he's the one?"  
"Yeah. He's got the ability to transform into a Grimm."  
"Could that be a problem?"  
"Nah, I offered to help train him actually. He'd be a really good addition if he can control that power of his."  
"You raise a good point. I could be present during these training sessions as-well. I could drain his strength if he loses control. It'd make taking him down easier if that does happen."  
"Great plan Maxis. Let's head to the training room now. I want to hit something."

Faint footsteps faded away, and Hunter sighed once again. Clearly he was a point of interest to many people.

Well, there was no point worrying about it now.  
Getting out of bed, he stepped on his clothes, and then, realising what they were, hurriedly put them on.

A few minutes later, a knock at the door signalled for his attention.  
A cute girl with rabbit ears poked her head in and said stutteringly "My team is here to collect you"

**Well. That's another chapter down.**

**I've had this idea floating through my head for a while, and it's essentially a Juane Centred fic, about Juane selling his soul to the devil to bring his family back to life after they're slaughtered in a Grimm attack. I was inspired after watching Ghost Rider. If you've seen it, you can see where this is going.  
Anyway, if you'd be interested in reading that, or something like it, let me know in a review.  
I want to know if people are actually interested, because if they aren't, I'll devote my time to working on my other fics.**

**Anyway, to the poll.  
The poll is still available, and will continue to be until the 1****st****of September. So there's still plenty of time to get some more votes in.  
Oh, and one last thing.  
I think you all know what will happen if I get a tie with the results.  
That's right, a Harem.  
I'll just let that thought swirl around for a bit.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great day(or night), wherever you may be.**

**Cya**

**-3rdDegreeBurns**


End file.
